As well known in the art, battery posts or terminals provide the means by which a battery is electrically connected to various electrical components in an automobile. The connections are by means of cables electrically connected between the battery posts and the electrical components. To supply electrical power to a power distribution box, a cable is run from the battery to the box. The electrical connection is made by connecting one end of a cable to the B+ terminal of the battery and the other end of the cable to the power terminal of the distribution box. Typically, the cable is secured to the terminal of the distribution box using a threaded bolt and torque prevailing nut. To assure that a sufficient electrical connection is made and maintained, a sufficient normal force is produced by establishing friction between the bolt and nut. Often it is difficult, however, due to operator variability, to achieve and/or maintain the proper amount of friction between the bolt and nut to insure reliable electrical contact and withstand loosening when vibration is typically encountered.
Conventional methods utilizing threaded nut and bolt assemblies are dependent on torque gun repeatability and operator performance to achieve the proper friction for creating sufficient clamping force. Further, such nut and bolt assemblies are difficult to remove once they are secured. Also, threaded nut and bolt assemblies are often cross threaded during assembly. It is desirable to provide a fastener that may easily be used in assembly, that minimizes operator error and that can easily be disconnected once installed.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a quick disconnect B+ connector which eliminates loose electrical connections between battery cables and power distribution boxes.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a quick disconnect B+ connector which is not loosened by vibration.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a quick disconnect B+ connector which does not rely on friction at the electrical interface for producing the normal fastening force.
It is a further objective and an advantage of the present invention to provide a quick disconnect B+ connector which can be installed with minimal operator error.
It is another advantage of the present invention to provide a quick disconnect B+ connector which may be easily and economically manufactured.